Devices may be used to access content such as electronic books (“eBooks”), audio, video, applications, and so forth. This content may be used in situations including education, business, medicine, and so forth.
Certain implementations and embodiments will now be described more fully below with reference to the accompanying figures, in which various aspects are shown. However, various aspects may be implemented in many different forms and should not be construed as limited to the implementations set forth herein. Like numbers refer to like elements throughout.